


Бывшие

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прогулка перед сном, свежий воздух, Эрен, снова болтающийся вверх ногами на тренировочных тросах — что может быть прекрасней?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бывшие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Недели любви Шингеки на Diary.ru.

Прогулка перед сном, свежий воздух, Эрен, снова болтающийся вверх ногами на тренировочных тросах — что может быть прекрасней? Жан подошел вплотную и слегка толкнул его за колено. Эрен зашипел как ошпаренная кошка, попытался ухватить Жана за ноги, но тот отскочил.

— Не хочешь снова пахать? — Жан снова толкнул его и быстро ушел вбок. — А придется. Расскажешь другим крестьянам, как будешь убивать титанов плугом. Всех до единого.

Эрен извивался и размахивал ногами так, что Жану пришлось отступить еще на шаг, чтобы не получить по носу сапогом. Но перевернуться самостоятельно Эрен не мог. Чудо, что он вообще умудрился самостоятельно поднять себя на этих тросах.

— Твоего упрямства тут недостаточно, — вкрадчиво сказал Жан, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы заглянуть Эрену в глаза. — Нужен талант, а у тебя его нет. Какая жалость, отличная закуска для титанов получилась бы.

Как Эрен ухитрился так изогнуться, Жан не успел понять, — видимо, упрямство и злость все-таки имели для него решающее значение — но в следующий момент горло уже сжимали сильные бедра. Грубая кожа сапог скрипнула, когда Эрен вздернул Жана на ноги и ловко подтянул ближе к себе.

Колени скрестились на его шее, и Жан почти уткнулся носом в пах Эрена. А тот вцепился в его бедра и нечленораздельно рычал, пытаясь то ли свалить Жана на землю, то ли откусить от него кусок. Ни то, ни другое Жана не устраивало.

— О, ты решил поиграть? — Жан расставил ноги пошире и уперся каблуками. — Тогда это не так делается.

Подцепил зубами ремешок на бедре, оттянул, насколько смог, и резко отпустил. Ремешок щелкнул по натянутым мышцам, Эрен охнул и ослабил захват на шее Жана. А ему понравилось. Голенища сапог скользили по воротнику куртки, задевали мочки ушей, и Эрен, казалось, никак не мог решиться — придушить Жана, послать его или попросить отвязать, просто вцеплялся в ноги и шипел сквозь зубы. Жан легко подтолкнул его, но Эрен снова вцепился в его бедра.

— Ты говорить разучился? — спросил Жан. — Отпусти меня.

— Ублюдок, — выплюнул Эрен.

Не отпустил, начал перебирать ладонями вверх по бедрам Жана, пытаясь подняться и перевернуться. Жан снова оттянул зубами ремешок и отпустил. Ладони соскользнули вниз по ногам, Эрен досадливо выдохнул. Колени на шее Жана на мгновение сжались, в лицо пахнуло жаром.

Жан провел ладонями по бедрам Эрена, просунул пальцы под ремешки, провел ногтями по ткани брюк. Эрен снова выругался, судорожно дернулся, будто пытаясь перевернуться, но вместо этого прижался теснее.

Странная херня творилась с ними двумя, но Жану нравилось. И Эрену тоже, судя по тому, как он вжимался в него и мял пальцами его задницу. Они оба пришли сюда не за этим и вообще давно должны были валяться с разбитыми носами, но вместо этого кусали друг друга за бедра, жадно впивались пальцами и дышали горячим возбуждением.

Эрену первому надоело, или он первый решился. Он рванул брюки Жана вниз и вцепился зубами в тазовую кость, обвивая пальцами член. Несколько мучительных секунд Жан пытался тоже стянуть его брюки, пока не сообразил, что тянуть надо вверх, а там мешала эта чертова сбруя, и ремешки эти хотелось рвать зубами так сильно, будто он ничего в жизни так не ненавидел. Эрен чуть не задушил его, пытаясь вывернуться из брюк, Жан кусал его за бедра, но прихватывал лишь ткань. Наконец, освобожденный член ткнулся ему в губы, и Жан, не думая, раскрыл рот.

Наверное, Эрен прокусил ему кожу на бедре — больно было чертовски, но и приятно, когда он зализал укус горячим языком, а потом обхватил губами головку члена. Жан сдавил его бедра, смял в ладонях и так скомканные форменные брюки. Тросы поскрипывали в такт их движениями, кожа голенищ поскрипывала, когда Эрен дергал бедрами. Жан обхватил его колени и сжал их плотнее, почти задыхаясь, но расслабляясь, вспыхивая в коротком моменте вседозволенности.

Когда Жан опустил Эрена на землю, он почти сразу пожалел, что не оставил его болтаться со спущенными штанами.

— Не подходи ко мне больше, — прорычал Эрен.

— Как скажешь, — Жан как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами. — Бывший девственник.


End file.
